Five Nights At Freddy's Tv Series
Five Nights At Freddy's is a tv series based off the popular video game series created by Scott Cawthon. The series basic story follows the animatronics of Freddy Fazbears Pizza during the off hours between 12 AM to 6 AM, and the many weird and disturbing encounters they have that will later be vitally important later in the show. The main characters are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. More characters are later introduced in the series including the toy animatronics (Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy). There are also a lot of episodes of the characters finding out the backstory of the pizzeria. The series is also gonna be known for including many supernatural and science fiction elements. Plot The plot centers around each of the characters in the 5 Nights At Freddy's series. Many characters of the series each get a focused on episode which will have them either play a vital role or have something important to do with a backstory. The plot also involves discovering the secrets behind the pizzeria and how the animatronics find out about the mysterious characters of the Puppet, Springtrap, and the Purple Guy. Characters * Freddy (S1-Present), a big brown animatronic bear wearing a black top hat and bow tie, he's the mascot of Fazbear Entertainment and the central character of the animatronic show in the main room. His main love interest is Chica, another animatronic that resides at the pizzeria with him. * Bonnie (S1-Present), a big purple animatronic rabbit wearing a bow tie, Bonnie is a secondary character to Freddy, originally he was Chica's love interest but was later scrapped out of the story. His character is also known for keeping a dark secret. His main love interest is Mangle. * Chica (S1-Present), a big yellow animatronic bird wearing a bib. She usually carries around an adorable little cupcake. Chica is Freddy's main love interest. Her story arcs mostly involve her mental illness and her odd relationship with the night guard Mike Schmidt. * Foxy (S1-Present), a red animatronic fox inhabiting an out of order display in Pirate Cove, in addition to his pants, Foxy wears an eyepatch and has a hook hand and some gold teeth for his pirate theme. His main love interest is Toy Chica. Foxy's storylines mostly involve his connections with Golden Freddy and Springtrap. * Golden Freddy (S1-S2, S4), a golden animatronic bear that resembles Freddy, he is not an actual Fazbear Entertainment mascot, he is actually a spirit that haunts the pizzeria. Originally starting off as a protagonist he later develops a darker side and becomes an evil entity in S4. * Toy Freddy (S2-Present), described as "The New Face Of Fun", Toy Freddy is the star of an old pizzeria that shut down in 1987 due to the "Bite of 87". He lacks any significant changes between his counterpart (Freddy) apart from from a cute redesign. His storylines involve his rival with the Puppet. * Toy Bonnie (S2-S3), is a counterpart to "Bonnie" and has blue skin, large green eyes, a tail that is tricky to spot, and is quite short when compared to his friends. He later betrays the group to make a trade with Springtrap in order to gain freedom. His storylines include how he really became an animatronic. * Toy Chica (S2-Present), she retains the same color scheme as "Chica" apart from her blue eyes, she's much more feminine-looking, thinner with very short pink shorts resembling panties. Her main love interest in the series is Foxy. Her storyline includes her relationship with Foxy and her psychic ability. * Mangle (S2), a gender flip to "Foxy, Mangle is a dissembled animatronic who was supposed to entertain toddler but kept getting torn apart and later turned into an Animalistic Abomination. Her storyline throughout the show is to find out the Purple Man's true identity. * The Puppet (S2-Present), a puppet like animatronic who used to give prizes to children. He is one of the series most mysterious characters who holds a secret that he cannot reveal. It is later revealed that he his the first child that was murdered by the Purple Guy and who brought the animatronics to life. * Balloon Boy (S2-Present), he resembles a small boy holding a balloon and a sign. Balloon boy is considered a secondary character at the most due to his lack of story drivin episodes. Though his story centric episodes include how he was first transformed into an animatronic. * Springtrap (S3), a failed attempt to create a multi-purpose suit with animatronic parts that could lock away with springs, so it could be worn. Springtrap is the main antagonist of S3 and is later revealed to be the Purple Guy (who had died inside the Springtrap suit to escape from the spirits of the pizzeria). * Nightmare Animatronics (S4), a group of disturbing looking animatronics who resemble darker versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They are summoned by the darker side of Toy Freddy and wreck havoc in the pizzeria, they are later killed by the animatronics. * Funtime Animatronics (S5), Ratings PG-13, TV-14 (some episodes) Reception And Episodes The series has received very positive reviews from critics who praise the characters, story, drama, horror, writing, and character development. Many characters have received a significant amount of praise and singled out as fan favorites, including Freddy, Foxy, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, and The Puppet. The story arcs for the characters have received praise as well with many critics commenting that 'Each character has something to do and has a purpose'. Though some critism came to the character arc of Toy Bonnie and Mangle, with critic stating that they wished Mangle had a much bigger story arc and that Toy Bonnie didn't become an antogonist. Many audiences cited the series as their new favorite show. List Of Five Nights At Freddy's Episodes